Rapunzel olvidó sus líneas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Eres un estúpido Jay —reitera Stephanie.


**Renuncia: **todo de DC.

**n.a:** ubicado pre-52

**n.a2:** son mi otp perdón por ser así u_u

**n.a3: **considerando que los escritores de Batman arruinan sus pjs cada entrega el ooc no existe en este fandom bye!

* * *

**E**n un minuto Jason siente un moderado dolor que se propaga por todo su cráneo y cómo el mundo está volviéndose borroso en las orillas— casi a punto de volverse negro— y al siguiente, sin darse cuenta de cuándo, todo es blanco y el sol moribundo de la tarde le acaricia el rostro, junto con una mano firme pero pequeña, más pequeña que la suya al menos.

Ya no se escuchan gritos de pánico por parte de los rehenes ni los aburridos monólogos de tercera que soltaban sus secuestradores (seguro los sacaron del reverso de una caja de cereal porque, _qué tristes eran en serio_, una deshonra a Shakespeare), así que logra adivinar que no se encuentra en el banco donde quedó inconsciente. Si agudiza el oído Jason puede distinguir el sonido de patrullas y ambulancias, lo suficientemente lejos, y de quien suena como alguien discutiendo algo muy cerca de él.

No sabe qué con exactitud, parece una conversación acalorada pero no detecta enojo en su voz.

Decidiendo que no hay... tantos riesgos, Jason abre los ojos con lentitud. Está acostado en un sofá. Un sofá que no es suyo, porque es demasiado suave, y tiene parches purpuras en los cojines. Está en una safe house que definitivamente tampoco no es suya, pero logra reconocer igual.

Diablos.

Suelta un gruñido, la mano posada en su mejilla se tensa y su tacto de algodón desaparece.

Jason se percata ahí de que la mitad de su casco está roto, y en la mesita de centro frente al sofá. Lo que significa que sólo trae puesta su máscara domino.

_Doble diablos_.

La voz dice apresurada "Aguarda O, acaba de despertar. ¿Qué cosa? No, no. Ya todo está en orden O, lo juro. ¡Uhm, no es necesario! Prosigue tu trabajo, y perdona por molestar. Yo me haré cargo de él ahora. Oka, bye" con tintes de... ¿vergüenza?

Jason parpadea y al abrir los ojos nuevamente una cascada de cabellos dorados cubren toda su visión. Stephanie termina la llamada en su comunicador, suspirando.

_Ah, le reportó a Barbie sobre nuestra misión, yep_...

Ya no está tan desorientado, y comienza a recordar.

Juzgando el ceño fruncido de Stephanie ella tampoco lo ha olvidado como él desearía.

— ¡Eso fue completamente estúpido!, ¡al cien por ciento! —es lo primero que dice Stephanie. _Por supuesto_ es lo primero que dice.

— Buenos días a ti también, _sunshine_.

Stephanie lo ignora.

Oh no.

— ¿Qué diablos pensabas al actuar de ese modo Red Hood? Creí que habías abandonado esa actitud de "yo puedo contra cualquiera sin ayuda de nadie, armen fila detrás de mí y vean a un profesional hacerse cargo de todo" cuando decidiste hacer las paces con B.

En su defensa _así fue_.

Todos lo tienen en claro, incluso sus enemigos.

Y, okay. Stephanie está usando su nombre de vigilante, aún en la safe house. Mala señal.

— Yeah —responde él, con la voz un tanto grave y rasposa, tose y lo intenta de nuevo— eso hice.

Preferiría no hablar del tema, siendo honesto. Por lo menos con ella. En especial con ella.

Stephanie frunce todavía más las cejas y _joder, está enfadada en serio. Por qué luce tan guapa estando enfadada_.

Ahora que Jason está más lucido y presta atención alcanza a distinguir un par de moretones en donde su traje no la cubre y algunos rasguños con sangre seca en donde sí, ninguno de extrema gravedad por suerte. Stephanie se ha quitado su capucha.

(Vale, ella está enojada y aparentemente herida y no obstante luce más hermosa que nunca.

_No puede ser_.)

Jason se frota las sienes con una mano y evita mirarla.

— Me encuentro _bien_ Blondie. Y no importa, de cualquier manera. ¿Derrotaste a esos villanos de pacotilla, no es cierto?

— Vino como refuerzo Red Robin... —admite ella—. Era su día libre, a petición de Dick, y su patrullaje ni siquiera cubre esta área de la ciudad.

Jason se acomoda en una posición más cómoda en el sofá mientras suelta un pequeño "hmm."

— Entonces no hay problema —le dedica una sonrisa torcida, tratando de distraerla—. Ganaste, los rehenes fueron liberados, esos ladrones de mierda están en la cárcel, a Timbo se le arruinó el día y yo tuve _la fortuna_ de volverme daño colateral. Nada del otro mundo.

Stephanie se muerde los labios.

— No tenías que volverte daño colateral.

Y él suspira.

Ya. La distracción fue un fracaso.

Además lo amenaza una jaqueca, y eso tal vez no es algo particularmente bueno en esa circunstancia.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? —se limita a pedir.

— ¡Pero es cierto! —Stephanie no lo deja de una vez, de hecho. Lo acusa con un dedo—. _Estábamos bien_, estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo conteniendo a tres de ellos y sólo faltaba inmovilizar al cuarto. Y podíamos esperar a Tim un par de minutos en caso de necesitar refuerzos– ¡que no era el caso! y aún así tú fuiste por él por tu cuenta estando yo atrás de ti. A duras penas noté cuando te noqueó, sólo vi cómo te desplomabas y después tuve que traerte súper rápido en mi moto _yo sola_ y casi me rompo la espalda–

— _Steph_.

No es común que Jason la llame por su nombre, y menos si está usando el uniforme, safe house o no, pero no conoce otra forma tan efectiva y rápida para obtener su atención.

Stephanie adivina sus intenciones y niega vehemente.

— No te atrevas a decir nada Hood, cualquier excusa es inútil. ¡Fuiste impulsivo e idiota, punto! Creí... durante un efímero segundo yo creí... Tienes suerte de verdad —cambia de tema, fingiendo despreocupación. Y pone sus manos en su regazo—. Te hice un chequeo médico exprés con asistencia de Babs y no sufres ninguna contusión ni nada por el estilo. Necesitamos nada más un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una reprimenda de Alfred, lo usual.

— Genial —dice Jason con sarcasmo, pero de alguna manera lo siente, en su corazón de metralla.

Ahí, donde había miedo real hace tal vez una hora. No ha revisado su reloj y no sabría precisar.

Y no es del todo mentira.

Es un alivio— _es bueno_— seguir con vida. Que ambos sigan con vida.

(una muerte para los dos es suficiente.)

Jason pone su brazo a un costado, dignándose finalmente a observarla. Stephanie trae el flequillo largo (necesita ya un corte de pelo, debería comentárselo a Cass y ella gustosa se lo arreglaría) y este le impide a Jason ver su expresión, pero ella está apretando sus nudillos.

Y hay sangre en sus manos, _en la de todos ellos_.

Lady Macbeth les tendría envidia, seguramente.

— Eres un estúpido Jay —reitera Stephanie.

Jason está tentado a responderle, _¿Cuándo no lo soy, con sinceridad?_ lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, inclusive.

Pero cambia de opinión en el último segundo.

"Por favor no sea tan cretino Señor Jason, en especial con las mujeres," casi logra oír a Alfred.

— Disculpa —protesta él en vez de eso, fingiendo un tono ofendido— quizás no sea un maldito genio como Timmers o Barbie pero soy bastante inteligente aún así. Seguro me hubiese graduado con increíbles calificaciones de la escuela de no haberme tomado unas vacaciones dentro de un ataúd. ¿Y quién es este "Jay" del que me hablas? Yo soy Red Hood —señala su domino vagamente.

Ella suelta una risita, y es una risa algo histérica _pero es algo_, antes de golpearlo ligeramente en el hombro. Y por ligeramente Jason se refiere a con nada de ligereza.

Auch.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, bobo! —Stephanie niega y le sonríe enseñando todos los dientes y es como una luna llena, sin nubes ocultándola, una de las pocas cosas realmente bellas que hay en esa alcantarilla de ciudad. Pero su estrés es demasiado obvio asimismo—. Había... había mucha sangre entre ese tipo y tú... tu casco se quebró como si fuese papel y no reaccionabas y pensé...

En ese punto Jason debate con seriedad los pros y los contras de decirle la verdad.

Podría ofenderla. O podría irritarla más. O podría tranquilizarla.

A Jason no le agrada mentir, ni tiene el talento necesario para ello— carga con sus emociones como un par más de pistolas, para bien o mal— aunque a veces siente que debe simplemente omitir algunas cosas a otros por su bien. No obstante, se lo debe a Stephanie, en este caso.

Y no es justo que ella se martirice por no saber.

Eso sí es algo injusto. El sufrimiento por culpa de la ignorancia. Incluso si las respuestas no son agradables.

Es su turno de fruncir el ceño.

— No era mía, la sangre —admite Jason al fin. Stephanie voltea a verlo, en silencio—. El tipo– este soberano hijo de puta– tenía un cuchillo escondido. Como si no le bastase que él y todos sus compinches fuesen capaces de envenenar a cualquier ser vivo con una toxina letal robada, él tenía un cuchillo y planeaba usarlo contigo, atacándote de espaldas, mientras tú luchabas contra los otros. Yo lo vi y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue interponerme, lo cual claro fue una estupidez en retrospectiva. Le di un cabezazo _quizás _un poco demasiado fuerte para desarmarlo y ponerlo a dormir la siesta que obviamente tanto requería, y... bueno, caí con él. Eso fue lo que ocurrió, sólo eso. No quería la atención de la prensa siendo el vigilante solitario que se queda con la gloria ni tuve un ataque de ira espontaneo, _no hoy _—añade, y tiene un mal sabor en la boca al terminar.

Las patrullas y ambulancias suenan todavía más lejos, sus sirenas como ecos distantes.

— No tenías qué —dice Stephanie, eventualmente.

Claro, _no tenía qué_.

Ese es el jodido problema. Stephanie en el pasado ha luchado batallas injustas y salido victoriosa, Stephanie sabe improvisar soluciones rápidas, Stephanie puede defenderse y es probable que hubiese visto a tiempo el cuchillo, Stephanie probablemente lo hubiera conseguido esquivar sin problemas también— es decir, Stephanie no necesita un héroe que la salve del peligro. _Es Batgirl_, después de todo. El peligro debería tenerle miedo a ella.

Y con la vida que llevan, ella y él y ellos y cualquiera... Jason lo sabe.

Stephanie no es frágil y esto Jason lo sabe también, pero una parte de Jason preferiría ser usado como saco de boxeo antes que presenciar cómo alguien lastima a Stephanie sin que ella sea capaz de defenderse y dar pelea a cambio.

(si el mundo te muerde, debes devolverle la mordida con más fuerza.)

— Lo sé. Fue un error Blondie.

— ¿Error?

— Asumir que no podrías haber manejado la situación, naturalmente.

Stephanie le mira como exasperada.

— Hood. _Jay_. No me molesta que me protejas de vez en cuando, o si me cubres las espaldas en medio de la conmoción —vuelve a colocar la mano en su mejilla, y le delinea los pómulos con su índice—. Okay, pensándolo bien sí me irrita algo, pero lo entiendo, porque no lo haces con intención de _Macho-man_ o por tratarme con condescendencia. Y yo hago lo mismo contigo, ¿no? Así como el pequeño D con Dick y Tim con Cass. Ese es el punto, somos un equipo. _Yo te cuido a ti y tú me cuidas a mí_ —a Jason se le calientan los huesos—. Me molesté porque menospreciaste así de fácil _tu seguridad_ por la mía, y sin consultarme. Qué diablos, no hagas eso, el impulsivo acá es Damian.

— Okay, tienes un buen punto ahí–

— _Shh_. Déjame terminar, me siento inspirada —Stephanie arruga la nariz, en un puchero. Pero pronto vuelve a poner expresión seria, casi triste—. Somos héroes Jason, y como tal corremos ciertos riesgos, pero no significa que debamos ir _corriendo_ literalmente hacia ellos agitando los brazos para que nos noqueen, y que esto te lo deba recordar _yo _de entre todas las personas es ridículo. ¿Cómo puede Batgirl encontrarse bien si Red Hood– si _Jason Peter Todd_– sale herido?

Le es inevitable sonreír a Jason entonces, porque es típico de Stephanie casi ser asesinada, de nuevo, y aún así preocuparse antes por otros, por él.

Son gajes del oficio supone.

_Incluso si Red Hood también necesita a Stephanie Brown para estar bien_.

Un equipo, yep.

(Lo único lastimado ahí es su orgullo, muchas gracias.)

— La madurez se te ve rara Blondie.

— ¡Oye! Intentaba–

— Pero lo tomaré en cuenta. No puedo debatir contra tal lógica —continúa Jason. Gira el cuello, recargando por completo la mejilla en la palma de su mano, y cierra los ojos. Permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez desde que todo el lío comenzó en la mañana con los ladrones y su posterior derrota.

Stephanie igual se quita un peso de los hombros, menos tensa.

Refleja su sonrisa como un espejo de inmediato.

— Claro que no, bobo. Mis argumentos son irrefutables.

— Ahá.

— Y me debes algo a cambio del susto de hoy. Un masaje de hombros de preferencia. Y una cena. Con muchos waffles, ¿entendido?

— Ahá.

— Nos pusiste en un ambiente tenso por nada, responsabilízate.

— Ahá.

—... Sabes, luces igual que un gatito así Jay.

— Ah– _ugh_. No, detente. Eso es simplemente cruel —ignorando sus maldiciones ella ríe y es como un trueno. Le llena de magma el pecho a Jason y ni siquiera siente el frío habitual de las tardes de Gótica con ella a su lado.

Aún cubiertos ambos de moretones, aún con la sombra de un peligro que pudo suceder disipándose apenas, aún estando atados al honor-condena de volar junto al murciélago de por vida sin la certeza de nada, se encuentran a salvo— ahí, ahora— y eso es lo único que le importa a Jason.

Stephanie se acuesta encima de él con cuidado, y recarga la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando su vientre con los brazos, en un abrazo un poco fuerte.

— Me alegra que estés bien, por cierto.

Devolviéndole el abrazo Jason la respira, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Huele a sudor y miel y sangre y frambuesas.

(es dulce.)

— Lo mismo digo, Steph.


End file.
